The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)
Kodiak Always Dreamed of Being a Hero… At the same time, he also dreamed of becoming a future lieutenant of the ZPD in Zootopia. Met with disappointment after colleague Agent Classified was promoted instead of him, Kodi felt there was no way that he could ever achieve his dreams, choosing to "drown" his sorrows in ice cream sundaes with his best friend, Kenai. Not too long after, however, news breaks out that Simba’s crown has been stolen and relocated in Sardius City, a "haunted" metropolis of savage human beings and animals from which no furry has ever returned. The crime is really the mastermind of Twilight Sparkle, Chief Bogo’s arch-nemesis, but she frames Chief Bogo for the crime as just the beginning part of her scheme. Kodi, despite being under the influence of brainfreeze, stands up for the cape buffalo and offers to to find the crown in order save Bogo's life. Motivated by his sympathetic daughter Kiara, Simba gives Kodi ten days to find and return the crown. Together, Kodi and Kenai sets out on a journey no furry has even taken and survived. Amidst many dangers in their way, including gangs, Nightmare Moon (who had been hired to kill them), a possessed Shadow, and savages who literally want to take their lives from them, Kodi and Kenai must find a way to endure the adversities while fulfilling their mission. Ultimately, Kodi ends up learning that the kind of person he longed to be was inside him the whole time, and his journey was simply proof of that realization. Main Characters Adolescent Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as SpongeBob SquarePants Bolt (Bolt) as the French Narrator Kenai (Brother Bear) as Patrick Star Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Mr. Krabs Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Squidward Tentacles Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Plankton Applejack (My Little Pony) as Karen Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Sandy Cheeks Adult Simba (The Lion King) as King Neptune Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as Princess Mindy Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna (My Little Pony) as Dennis Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as David Hasselhoff Kion (The Lion Guard) as King Neptune's squire Secondary Characters Rarity (My Little Pony) as Pearl Krabs Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Perch Perkins Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as the Cyclops Rita (Oliver and Company) as Mrs. Puff Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Gary the Snail Supporting Characters (Original) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels bear as Squinty the Pirate Johnny Johnson panda as Bonesy the Pirate Samson “Smartstuff/Calculus” Maxwells coyote as Scruffy the Pirate Joseph Jacobs wolf as Stitches the Pirate Matthew Micahs cheetahs as Captain Bart the Pirate Jeremy Lawrence kangaroo as Inky the Pirate Jane “Destiny” Wolfe fox as Fisherman Kiana “Kaige” Christina kangaroo as Usher Trivia * This is Kodi’s first protagonist role in PA parodies and his second major role since Atypical (The Lego Movie Animash Parody). * This is also the second time since that parody that Kovu has taken on the role of a surfer. * This is also Kodi’s first duo with Kenai, making them the second duo since Simba and Kate in Awesome Me 3: Matthew’s Destiny. * This is actually the first time Simba and Kiara have royal roles. * This parody marks the debut of Princess Luna as Nightmare Moon. * This is the second appearance of Shadow and Chief Bogo. * This is Twilight’s first antagonist role. Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Kodi and Kenai Adventures Category:Phase Awesomeness